


On the Sand and On the Ocean

by boomerbird10



Series: Tiva/Tivali Drabbles [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slice of Life, basically plotless, just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomerbird10/pseuds/boomerbird10
Summary: A work trip pulls Tony away from his family in Paris, and the adjustment, though temporary, is a little tough on everyone.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: Tiva/Tivali Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749793
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	On the Sand and On the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bamboo72498](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboo72498/gifts).



> This is pretty much plotless, it's just... a slice of life. :) Written for my friend Haley from the prompt "Don't worry, I'll see you soon!"

"I imagine a line, a white line, painted on the sand and on the ocean, from me to you."

― Jonathan Safran Foer, _Everything Is Illuminated_

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon!" Tony explains helplessly, tugging Tali's little jacket tighter around her. "Really, baby girl. There's nothing to cry over, I promise."

"But—but—but—" Tali is inconsolable and can't even properly form her thought.

Tony and Ziva exchange glances, uncertain of how to reassure their daughter. Tony scoops up the little girl and straightens, cradling her like she's still a toddler and not a rapidly-growing school-aged child. "Shh, Tali-Tee. 's alright." In an undertone to Ziva, he adds "I don't know, maybe I should just cancel my trip."

"And reschedule? You know she will only do this again next time," Ziva argues, but even she looks unconvinced.

"If leaving is going to break her heart like this, I'm not sure I should take a trip _at all_."

"This kind of opportunity does not come around often. If you do not go now... it may be many years before you have another chance."

"I know."

"Tali will be alright in a few minutes."

"I know. I'm just..."

"I know."

* * *

In the end, Tony does leave, though getting out of the flat takes so long that he damn near misses his flight. He does his absolute best to articulate to Tali why he has to go, to reassure her that he will absolutely be back—before she knows it! She does calm before he leaves, which helps Tony's nerves. Leaving her is still so hard, though, and leaving Ziva is only slightly less so.

He's up for a job back in the US; a sudden emergency has necessitated the appointing of a new assistant director for one of the agencies NCIS works closely with. It's an unexpected opportunity on several levels, but it's an exciting one. It would give them all both a way and a push to uproot their lives in Paris and return to their family, and... it would be more fulfilling work than what Tony does now.

No matter how much Tony wants the job, however, this is the first time he has ever left Tali. The girl is obviously in incredible capable hands, since Ziva is staying behind, but... it was just Tony and Tali for so long that they both have a little bit of separation anxiety now. Tali is and always will be Tony's first priority. Still, this will be a good opportunity for _her_ , too.

* * *

Tony has to hit the ground running once he reaches the States; his flight lands in the late morning and his interview is in the early afternoon. On a taxi into the city, though, he puts aside his last-minute interview preparations to call his wife.

Ziva answers on the second ring. "Tony?"

"Hey there," he answers warmly.

"Hi. Did your flight go okay?"

"Couldn't have been smoother. On my way to the interview now. Everything alright in ol' Paree?"

"Yes... Tali has been acting out some and she did not want to sleep alone last night, but we are doing fine."

"Ah, that's to be expected, I guess."

"I does not surprise me. She does not like to be separated from you."

"I don't much like it, either. Is she there? Can I talk to her for a second?"

"Of course. Tali?" The last word is called away from the phone, and after a moment, Tony can hear the phone being moved back to Ziva's ear. "She is coming. Good luck on your interview, Tony—I know you will do wonderfully. I love you."

Tony smiles. "Thanks, sweet cheeks. Love you, too. I'll call you later, yeah?"

"That sounds good."

There's a staticky sound or two and then a much younger voice speaks into the phone. "Daddy?"

"Hey, princess! How are you?"

"I'm sad."

"Just 'cause I'm not there?"

"Yeah."

Tony's heart clenches, though he was expecting this answer, and he tries to turn her mood around the best way he knows how—with goofiness. "What!?" he cries as dramatically as possible. He sees the cabbie look suspiciously at him in the rearview. "You're sad 'cause of _me_!? A _boy_!? I thought we'd already been over this. Boys are stinky, silly, no good bothers! Being sad over a boy? Now, _that's_ just crazy talk."

He breathes a sigh of relief when he hears his daughter giggle. He's glad she's at an age at which problems are still easily solved. "You're weird," Tali informs him, making him grin.

"I know. You tell me all the time and so does _Ima_. That doesn't mean I'm wrong, though."

"If you say so."

"Now you're starting to sound like your mother. You're behaving for her, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I knew you'd make me proud. I—"

The rest of his sentence is cut off by the cabbie. "Sorry to interrupt, sir, but we're almost to your destination. Where would you like to be dropped off?"

"As close as you can get to the corner of Worth and Lafayette, please," Tony answers. Then he turns back to the phone with a sigh. "I've got to go, Tali, I'm sorry. But before I do—scratch what I just said, okay? You're allowed to feel sad or happy or whatever you want. Just know that I'm not gone for good or even for long, kiddo. I promise I'll talk to you again soon, and I'll be home in just a few days. I miss you, sweetheart, and I love you a bushel and a peck..."

"...and a hug around the neck," Tali dutifully finishes.

"That's my girl."

"Good luck, Daddy!"

"Thanks, Tals. Talk soon." He makes a kissing sound and rings off.

It's show time.

* * *

It's his hope to catch Ziva and Tali again before Tali's bedtime in Paris, but his interview runs longer than he's expecting and it's late in Europe by the time he's free.

Still, he calls Ziva.

"How did your interview go?" she asks as soon as she picks up, forgoing a greeting in deference to her burning need to know what happened.

"Hello to you, too," Tony answers, laughing. "It was pretty good, I think. I should hear something in a day or two."

"Did you know any of your interviewers?"

"Nah. They all knew me, though. Turns out I got recommendations from... well, a lot of people. I was pretty surprised."

"I am not." The warmth in Ziva's tone makes Tony smile.

"Thanks, Ziva. Anyway, none of them really seemed bothered by the fact that I've been out of the government sector for... what, seven years now? I was a little worried about that. And, well... we're sort of infamous, you and I, but I think that actually may have been a point in my favor. The interviewers seemed to think that meant I could roll with the punches, so to speak."

"Adaptability is a good trait in someone occupying a leadership position."

"Gotta wonder how Gibbs has managed for so long, then. He's got his good qualities, for sure, but that man has had the same tv since 1970. 'Adaptable' is not the first word that comes to mind."

A laugh, and then: "You learned a lot from him over the years. You will do well at this new job."

"You really think so?"

"I know it."

"You sound awfully confident, given the fact that I may not even get the job in the first place."

A dismissive snort makes it clear how Ziva feels about _that_ reminder. "You should know by now not to argue with me, yes?"

Tony laughs, too. "I guess I should." He sighs a little then, rubbing his eyes and feeling tired. As much as his interview today has made him feel hopeful, he really just wants to go back to Paris for now. "Did Tali go down alright tonight?"

"Yes, curled up on your pillow like a little cat."

"Besides sleepovers, she and I haven't spent a night in different places in years. I'm pretty sure she's handling it better than I am. It's weird being without her... My hotel room is too quiet."

"There is no one singing _Frozen_ at the top of their lungs?" Ziva teases.

"I mean, there _is_ , but that person is me." Tony hears a snort and then a stifled yawn, and he interrupts before Ziva has a chance to reply. "Go to bed, my love," he orders gently.

"I will soon... but Tali is not the only one who misses you, you know."

A smile rises to Tony's lips that he's sure Ziva can hear through the phone. "I know. _Believe_ me, I know. I miss you, too. But remember: you're the only thing standing between Tali and the complete destruction of our apartment. You need your rest."

He can almost see Ziva's eyeroll from here, and it makes him grin again. "Go," he repeats. "Sleep. I'll see you in two days."

"Alright, alright," she acquiesces. "Good night. I love you, Tony."

"I love you more," Tony answers fondly. Neither one of them will ever forgo an opportunity to say those words again. "Sweet dreams."

"For you, as well."

* * *

When Tony himself succumbs to jet lag an hour and a half later, he's thinking about the fact that a potential new job isn't nearly as exciting as the prospect of seeing his family again the day after tomorrow.

He's certain that his priorities are in exactly the right order... and no matter what the future brings, he'll be fine. He's got his girls.


End file.
